Suguru Kamoshida
Suguru Kamoshida is a villain from Persona 5. Appearance Kamoshida has long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows. His jawline is broad and square. He wears white sport T-shirt and black sport trousers with double white stripes. His Shadow Self wears a gold crown, red heart printed cape, and a pink underwear, leaving his torso and legs exposed. When he transforms into Asmodeus, he becomes a grotesquely fat pink demon with a thick purple tongue who wears his Treasure as a crown, and uses golden eating utensils to eat the Cognitive existences of his female team members to restore his health. Personality Kamoshida is described by Ryuji Sakamoto as a monster. He is a lustful, cruel, and utterly selfish bully who abuses his female students emotionally and sexually, and is willing to sabotage the athletes in rival sports of his own school purely so his own class rises to prominence. He believes his relative success as a coach and previous success as an athletic champion gives him the privilege to do whatever he wants, and is so driven by his darker passions that his Shadow Self is largely indistinguishable from his true self, the only difference being that Shadow Kamoshida is more dramatic and honest about the selfishness and egotism that drives his actions. He is also known to be a vicious gossip, regularly starting rumors to defame and hopefully expel students he dislikes. He is aware his sexual desire for his students is aberrant, but ignores the consequences of his lusts and his Shadow Self admits it's more about domination than actual attraction. He has no respect for women or his students at all, viewing them as his possessions (female students) or as disposable props to his glory (male students), and is more obsessed with Anne because her blonde hair makes her a rarity in Japan, and by having her as his "girlfriend", he could show her off as a trophy. Deep down, he is driven by the sense of inadequacy he feels after he faded into obscurity. After the Phantom Thieves steal his Treasure, he loses his belief that he is the ruler of the school and resigns and submits himself to arrest. Profile ''Persona 5'' Kamoshida is a former professional athlete and Olympian volleyball champion who later became the volleyball coach of Syujin High School. Kamoshida is shown threatening to expel the protagonist from Syujin after he humiliates Kamoshida by defending Anne Takamaki from his harassment. His Shadow Self later kidnaps both the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto after his Palace starts manifesting over the school, planning to either execute or brainwash them. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts eventually plans a heist to steal his corrupt heart at Kamoshida Palace. When Shadow Kamoshida is cornered, he transforms into Asmodeus, and his mutated form is a boss. The cause of his corruption is his ephebophilia towards his students, Anne in particular, and he molested Shiho Suzui, Anne's friend. Kamoshida considers himself the king of the school, which is reflected in his Palace, the Old Castle, where the columns in the room are supported by statues of female torsos in typical Japanese gym outfits and his treasure being his "crown". Appearance Kamoshida has long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows. His jawline is broad and square. He wears white sport T-shirt and black sport trousers with double white stripes. His Shadow Self wears a gold crown, red heart printed cape, and a pink underwear, leaving his torso and legs exposed. When he transforms into Asmodeus, he becomes a grotesquely fat pink demon with a thick purple tongue who wears his Treasure as a crown, and uses golden eating utensils to eat the Cognitive existences of his female team members to restore his health. Personality Kamoshida is described by Ryuji Sakamoto as a monster. He is a lustful, cruel, and utterly selfish bully who abuses his female students emotionally and sexually, and is willing to sabotage the athletes in rival sports of his own school purely so his own class rises to prominence. He believes his relative success as a coach and previous success as an athletic champion gives him the privilege to do whatever he wants, and is so driven by his darker passions that his Shadow Self is largely indistinguishable from his true self, the only difference being that Shadow Kamoshida is more dramatic and honest about the selfishness and egotism that drives his actions. He is also known to be a vicious gossip, regularly starting rumors to defame and hopefully expel students he dislikes. He is aware his sexual desire for his students is aberrant, but ignores the consequences of his lusts and his Shadow Self admits it's more about domination than actual attraction. He has no respect for women or his students at all, viewing them as his possessions (female students) or as disposable props to his glory (male students), and is more obsessed with Anne because her blonde hair makes her a rarity in Japan, and by having her as his "girlfriend", he could show her off as a trophy. Deep down, he is driven by the sense of inadequacy he feels after he faded into obscurity. After the Phantom Thieves steal his Treasure, he loses his belief that he is the ruler of the school and resigns and submits himself to arrest. Gallery P5 manga Suguru Kamoshida.jpg|Suguru Kamoshida in the manga adaption. Suguru_Shadow.png|Suguru's shadow self Etymology Suguru (卓) can mean "table" or "tall" or compose phrases like "excellence" (卓越/卓抜). Kamoshida (鴨志田) is a rather common Japanese surname and literally means "duck-aspiration-field". Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Demon Category:Perverts Category:Thugs Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Saboteurs Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator